In One Moment
by XxBlackAutumxX
Summary: Cara died but she was reborn...her brother died too he did not come back...Jo has something inside her...Raj has a love that he will never have...Daren's friend gave her life to save him...Crow's sin will never be forgiven...R
1. The Wakening

**In One Moment**

The Wakening

Ch1 Part1

Cara woke up to find herself floating over a burning house. At first she thought it was a dream, but she never had a dream where she could feel the scorching heat of flames and could smell the nauseating fumes of the smoke. Looking around she saw her older brother, DJ, floating unconscious beside her.

"What the heck is going on?" said Cara to her self, "wait… wait a minute is that… is that our house!" 'My God I'm dead?'

DJ woke up and groaned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know." Answered Cara and started to cry "But I think we're dead I think we breathed in to much smoke from the fire!"

"WHAT? What fire" 

"THAT ONE! What other suggestions do you have to why the firemen are carrying out our bodies?"

DJ looked down to see that his sister's words were true. And said…

"This is all a really bad dream."

"That we are both having?"

"Good point. Hey uh where's our parents?"

"Don't you remember, they went out to dinner in fact there they are down there."

Then Cara lost it and ran off (or floated off if you want to be technical). There's nothing more disappointing than finding out you're dead and at such a young age, for Cara was only sixteen and her brother, eighteen.

"Wow she's really upset." Said DJ 

"Gee you think, because the way she went off crying I would have never guessed!" said a cat

"Hey who are you and why can you talk?" said DJ

"My name is not important but, I'm here to help." Answered the cat.

The Wakening

Ch1 Part2

Cara 

"I-I can't believe it I'm dead and why weren't we saved." Cara said still crying. "And how did that fire start?"

DJ 

"There is a way for you to be reincarnated but there's a twist only one of you may be reincarnated." Said the strange cat.

"Cara." Said DJ

"Okay but you have to give up your soul to do this." Said the cat.

Scared of what he had to do DJ did it anyway. DJ approached Cara and said sternly…

"Cara I found a way for you to be reincarnated." He said.

"And what about you?" asked Cara.

"I sold my soul so you can _be_ reincarnated." Said DJ.

"No, DJ…"She said. 'Could this be a joke? No, no one in their right mind would joke about something like this. Besides the stone serious face he had was no joke. But, still there was something that wasn't right about this.' Cara thought Then Cara's golden locket started to glow and DJ's soul was sucked inside of it.

"Sis, I'll always be with you" 

"NOOOOOOOO, DJ!" yelled Cara and started to cry, "sniff he sold his soul, DJ sold his soul for me."

"Did they agree?" said a women's playful voice from the cat's collar.

"Yes, mistress your plan is falling into action as we speak" answered the cat.

"Perfect, soon I will rule over the world of souls" the voice said

Then they both started to laugh their cackling could be heard for miles.


	2. A New Begining

A New Beginning

Ch2 Part1

As you probably know when you are reincarnated you start a new life from the moment you awaken from a well, what other people call a "near death experience". Cara woke up to a hospital bed her mom sleeping across the room in a chair, her dad was no where for he was already dead.

"MOM! Mom." Cara yelled with the little strength she had.

"Cara, you're awake thank god!" her mom said with tears streaming down her face. She came running over and hugged her burnt daughter.

"Mom w-where's DJ?" Cara said with a weak shaky voice. Her mom shook her head and said, "I'm sorry honey, his body was never found"

"No, no…NOOOOOOOO!"

"Shhhhhh, its okay, its okay he can't suffer any more."

'But that's not really true DJ's soul is in me, he can not be saved' thought Cara

School was hard; Cara was not usually quiet and her friend Danny started to worry. Danny secretly had a crush on her since he first met her. As a friend he had to ask her what was wrong it's almost the law to him.

"Hey, uh… Cara, are you all right?" Said Danny

"Why would you care?" Answered Cara

"Because I'm your friend."

"You're right sorry?"

"So what's up you haven't talked very much since the fire."

"I'll tell you at my house today, think you could come."

"Yeah…ok?"

"Besides I want you to see my new house."

"Okay."

"Great!"

Later that day Danny and Cara were walking to Cara's house. When they got there, to Danny's surprise Cara's house was huge, it was white with blue trimming, and it had four floors counting the attic, also it probably had a basement.

"Oh my God… now that's a big house." Danny said

"Are you just going to stand there gawking at it or are you going to come in?"

"Okay!" Danny said.

Once inside Danny saw that her house was very clean and white.

"Damn…" Said Danny

"What?" asked Cara

"Your house it's… it's," Said Danny

"It's?" Cara asked

"Big!" Danny said

"Yah, my Mom got a new job as a singer for a club." Said Cara "and my Dad is still a lawyer."

"Okay." Said Danny

A couple of seconds later they were eating…

"So Danny, why are you so worried about me?" asked Cara her mouth half full.

"Well I was wondering if you were okay after the fire." Danny answered

"Well I'm okay… hey do your parents know where you are?" said Cara

"Danmit... I got to go sorry." He said

Danny ran outside and got a huge rush to the head like he was going to faint 'That was weird' Danny thought. Cara went into her room and looked in her mirror and screamed. When Danny heard her he immediately ran back to the house (he was only a couple of feet away). As he went up to Cara's room fallowing the whimpering sounds that she was making. When he saw her, Danny's heart stopped… Cara was crunched up on the floor crying, and she was very pale. Danny kneeled down and asked…

"Cara, what's…what's wrong?"

"His soul, it's gone… DJ's soul it's gone" Cara said in a scared timid voice.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Danny

A New Beginning

Ch2 Part2

"I died in that fire…" said Cara "DJ, he gave it up, his life...for me."

"Cara, you're joking right?" said Danny

"NO! Why would anyone in their right mind joke about this?" said Cara

"Uh… ok" said Danny

"Anyway he gave up hislife for me to live again" said Cara

"How?" asked Danny

"I don't exactly know but, all I remember is a strange ca…Damn it!" Said Cara

"What!" said Danny

"That cat! When I was studying about what happend to me, I came upon a legend of something called a soul stealer and her henchmen are little cats! There job is to find souls that have had some kind trauma in their life in our case we died at a young age. Then they twist the tragedy to make the soul even more sad in my case living without my brother. But, DJ's soul has gotten lost on the way meaning I still have a chance of finding it!... Sooooo, will you help me?" said Cara

"What me! Why?" said Danny

"Because I can't do it alone" said Cara

"Uh...okay but how did tou know his soul got lost on the way?" said Danny

"Well for starters...I haven't been possesed and I haven't killed you yet." asked Cara

"Oh...sure I'll help" said Danny

"Hay... can you fight at all?"

"Yah… I can use a sword pretty well."

"Do you have one?"

"Yah."

"Well get it and then we'll set out."

"What about our parents?"

"Easy, we run away"

"What?…Well if we come back"

"I'm not comeing back Danny."

"So do you know your task?" said the soul stealer in a playful voice

"Yes mistress." Said a girl in a short maroon dress with long "princes" sleeves and in a dead emotionless voice "To kill Cara and her friend."


End file.
